


Red For Lust

by kittendun



Category: 21p - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Gay Sex, Little bit of fluff at the end, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top!Tyler, bottom!josh, existing realtionship, joshler - Freeform, they are dating in this, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittendun/pseuds/kittendun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Josh reads a hella kinky fanfic of him and Tyler etc leads to smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red For Lust

-  
-

 

Tapping his fingers on his jean covered knee, josh was trying to distract himself from… well… you know. Lately he had been feeling a lot more turned on, and his boyfriend Tyler had been a lot more busy. Currently Josh was trying to distract himself from the immense feeling down below with some tv. But shit it was not working at all. He couldn’t even tell you what he was watching. Usually he would go into his bunk and deal with his business but recently that had changed. Awkwardly enough while he was scrolling the interwebs he came across a fanfiction, about him and Tyler. “it can’t be too horrible” he thought but he of course was very very wrong. The fanfic features explicit tales of Josh calling Tyler something… uh “unorthodox” is what he would describe it as. But ever since he has not been able to get his mind of it. He was always shy about these sort of things, even with Tyler. He liked a lot of things but never had the courage to talk about it.  
“just fuckin ignore it , he would freak if you brought it u-”  
His thoughts were interrupted from the slam of the bus door.  
“josh?”  
“over here”  
“oh hey what’s up” Tyler said, sinking down next to his band mate. He looked tired, he must be, the label has been talking to him constantly about a new single. Magazines wanted new photos, interviews etc. Josh tried to attend a few, but his stupid anxiety flared up. He decided to stay away from those sort of things for now.  
“nothing, just tv” mumbled josh, quickly glancing at Tyler. He was wearing his normal concert/photo shoot attire. Black jeans, black t shirt, black body paint, but this time he was wearing the red contacts he would fool around with sometimes. Tyler said they made him feel more like blurryface. Josh couldn’t help but find them incredibly sexy. He avoided the red stare and squinted at the tv, clearing his throat.  
After a few minutes of silence and awkward shifting in his seat, Tyler turned towards josh  
“… you okay?” he questioned, leaning closer, inspecting Josh with concerned red eyes.  
“what? oh yeah just … a lot on my mind”  
Tyler leaned a bit closer, attempting to get his boyfriend to look at him.

“you can always talk to me about stuff… you know that”  
Josh sighed. Tyler had a way of convincing him. Of clearing his head, with just a few words.  
“I uh.. the other day… while you were out, I read a fanfic about us” averting his face as far as possible from Ty’s gaze.  
“a fanfic?” Tyler smirked, and started to laugh, Josh becoming even more embarrassed, turned away hiding his face.  
“what kind of fanfic?”  
hesitating, Josh held his tongue. There would be no turning back. As soon as he gave Tyler a little bit of information, he wouldn’t let up until he knew everything. He sighed and quickly mumbled “adirtyone”

“what?”

sighing again, turning around before he repeated it more clearly. “a dirty one”

silence fell in the room, suddenly breaking with Tyler’s amused laugh  
“you? read a fanfic? about us having sex? oh my god”  
“shut up” Josh growled.  
He was fucking embarrassed enough, putting his head in his hands to hide his blushing cheeks. he remained like that until he felt Tyler’s presence closer, leaning towards him.  
“what was it about” Tyler whispered into his ear, causing Josh to twitch a bit.

“tell me” now placing soft open mouthed kisses onto the exposed part of Josh's neck.  
“you wouldn’t be this worked  
up about anything not worth sharing” he said leaning back, tracing circles into Josh’s back. already starting to tease him.  
“u-uh” he didn’t know what to say. what could he say? without making a fool of himself that is. Before his dick took over and started taking over his brain, he sat up fast, walking towards the backroom.  
Before he could close the door he was being pinned into the wall, staring into his friends bright red eyes. Red for lust.

“Sooner or later, you’ll tell me, I can make you tell me” Tyler's raspy voice filled his ears.  
They were only inches away from each other now. Josh wasn’t used to Tyler like this. He was usually fluffy and outgoing, even in bed. But now.. something was different.  
Before he could finish the thought, Tyler had closed the space in between them, pushing his soft pink lips against Josh's. The two became closely tangled as Tyler pushed his Jean covered crotch into his Josh, igniting friction against their enlarging members, and moaning into the kiss. .  
breaking apart, Josh began to pant out fumbled words  
“f-fuck ty what are you-”

“Shut the fuck up” Tyler spat, pushing Josh down onto a couch near by.  
“I don’t want to hear any more shit lies out of your slut mouth”  
He began ripping both their pants off, along with josh’s shirt, leaving him in black underwear. Taking his shirt off, Tyler then sat down and pulled Josh onto his lap.  
“you ready to tell me, now you fuckin slut” glaring at him with his intense red eyes. Josh could hardly look at him, flushing bright red.  
“T-tyler I don-”

Tyler interrupted again pulling Josh down into a kiss, biting down on His lip, causing josh to jump.  
“That isn’t what I want to hear”

Tyler began to paw at Josh’s dick, and kissing up his chest and onto his collarbones, leaving marks for tomorrows concert. Tyler slowly rubbed josh’s growing cock through the thin material, making him lean his head back in pleasure, and grip onto Tyler’s sturdy shoulders.  
“tell me now or i swear to god I won’t fuck you for a month”  
“f-fuck you stubborn piece of- fuck fine in the fic I called you daddy okay!?! fuck now fucking do something I can’t take this” trying to buck up into Tyler's open palm.

Tyler ceased his hand movement, staring up at his boyfriend’s pained blushed face.  
“fuck nononono don’t stop please” Josh was shaking with need.  
“daddy?”  
“fuck ty I swear fucking fuck me now or I’m gonna die”  
Tyler continued his starring, enjoying the affect he had on his band mate.

“if you want it so bad then be the  
slut all these fans think you are” Tyler smirked, and began pawing once again at the other boys cock, this time sticking his hand down Josh’s underwear, and touching his bare skin.

“w-whaohmhgod what do you mean” he stared into Tyler’s red eyes trying to hold in his moans from the new contact.

“call. me. daddy.”  
Josh could only moaned in reply. But that wasn’t enough for Tyler.  
He stopped again abruptly, his lust becoming tangled with rage as his boyfriend continued to disobey.

“fine. disobedient sluts don’t get fucked”

Tyler pushed Josh off him, leaving him on the couch and began to walk away.  
it was only a few steps till he heard the sweet sound of josh’s pleading voice.  
“f-fuck fuck no PLEASE don’t go”

Tyler could hear the shaking in his voice as he took another step.  
“please daddy please please don’t go please fuck me I need you so bad daddy please”

With that his dick became rock hard. Tyler turned around with a wicked smirk on his face, to only see tears in his boyfriend’s eyes, which surprisingly turned him on even more (if that was even possible).  
“what do you want daddy to do? huh baby? are you gonna be a good slut for daddy?” he questioned as he pulled Josh back onto his lap.  
Josh nodded eagerly.  
“Yes daddy please fuck me like a slut I need it ssooo bad please” he didn’t even care how he sounded anymore he was too turned on to notice.

Tyler pulled both of their remaining garments off, sighing at the familiar contact of their skin touching. The feeling was something nothing else could replace.  
Tyler then reached over to the desk nearby, pulling out a condom and some lube, they had it stashed everywhere, their tour mates always complained about finding it in the weirdest of places. Tyler then placed some on his fingers, getting ready to open Josh up.  
“are you ready baby, i don’t want to hurt  
you, we gotta make sure you’re ready”

Josh was always so inpatient, currently  
writhing all over Ty’s lap, leaning forward into Ty’s neck, whimpering and breathing heavy, he could hardly form words.  
“p-please daddy”

Tyler entered his fingers, a few at a time, pumping in and out, causing Josh to rock back, biting his lip, seeking more of the sensation.  
“fuck you look so good for me baby so good”  
Josh tossed his head back, moaning swears in reply.  
“fuck please I’m ready I need you to fuck me now daddy”  
Nearly cumming from that, Tyler didn’t waste any time putting the condom on and lining up, his cock had been sitting there leaking, laying unattended on his leg, begging to enter josh.  
He lined up and slowly entered, waiting a few seconds so that Josh could relax. When he gave the single, Tyler began to buck upwards, nails digging into Josh’s hips, pulling down him onto his cock.

“f-fuck you’re so fucking hot you fucking slut you love my cock don’t you josh”

“yyesyessyes” he practically screamed out. “I love your cock”  
“I love your cock who?” Tyler asked, moving faster now, glaring his red eyes upwards while slamming his hips into josh like it was the last thing he would ever do.  
Josh was sweating and ready to pass out, so tired and ready to come, he managed to just get out “I love your cock daddy please fuck me fuck me fuck ty im gonna cum”  
hearing that, Ty flipped them both around, leaving Josh on his back and feet on Tyler's shoulders. He began to roughly pound even harder than before.  
“yesyesyyeysdaddyrighttherpleaseharderimgonnacumgonnecumforyoudaddy”  
The sudden change movement caused Tyler's cock to hit josh’s prostate over and over again, finally sending him over the top.  
Josh shook as he came, arching his back upwards, clawing at Tyler, and staring straight into the red eyes, moaning how much he loved his daddy’s huge fucking cock.  
Josh's tightness and dirty words pulled Tyler overboard with him, screaming just as loud.

 

-  
-  
-

In the aftermath, they both ended up squeezing into a bunk together, Josh lying against Tyler's back, Tyler drawing little shapes on his boyfriends back. He loved him. Josh loved Tyler more than anything. And he was happy to be able to share something so secret and not be judged.

Later that night the boys stayed up and talked about what happened. They honestly couldn’t believe how comfortable they were with the situation, or how happy they were with a new element added to their relationship. But now with a new gateway into their secret wants and desires, they knew the sex to come would be just as mind blowing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic I hope it wasnt toooooo bad hahaha


End file.
